1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to clamping devices, and particularly to a clamping device for clamping workpieces such as flat panels.
2. Description of Related Art
When machining a workpiece, such as a flat panel, the flat panel should be fastened on a support member of a clamping device. Flat panels with different sizes typically require different support members. This may increase costs and reduce the efficiency of machining the flat panels.
What is needed, therefore, is a clamping device that can overcome the above shortcomings.